


I Promise I'll Be Good

by wanheda_two_heda



Series: Bellarke Smut Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bratty!Clarke, F/M, Its for the hiatus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Clarke, This is terrible, dom!bellamy, i'm sorry mom, literally just porn, yall asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: A needy Clarke is a bratty Clarke, and the only way for Bellamy to deal with a bratty Clarke is to hold her up against a wall and take control.I don't know what this is, guys. It's the hiatus. Forgive me.





	I Promise I'll Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: BELLAMY TAKES CONTROL Dom!Bellamy Bratty!Clarke modern au please I beg you

“C’mon, babe,” Clarke whines. “You’re always working.” Her lower lip juts out as she pouts. She’s all too aware of how horny she is right now.

Bellamy lowers his glasses down the bridge of his nose. He huffs out a breath through his nose. “My students just finished their culminating essays, Clarke. I  _ need _ to finish these.”

Clarke lets out a high-pitched noise of protest and sits beside her boyfriend on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest and lip still jutting out.

“You know I hate it when you pout, Clarke,” Bellamy says, his voice gravelly, and she knows she’s getting to him. 

“But, baaaabyyyy,” she tries again, crawling over him on the couch and grinding down on his thigh. “I’m so horny.”

“Clarke,” he warns again. 

“Fine,” she says, sitting back down. “I don’t really need you anyway.” She slides a finger over her cunt through her jeans. 

“No.” Bellamy grabs her wrist to still her hand. 

Clarke looks up at him with a grin and a sparkle in her eye; she knows she’s winning their little game. She thrusts her hips up and bites her lip and groans when she gets the pressure she needs. Bellamy lets the paper he’s grading fall to the ground and yanks Clarke up by her wrist sharply. 

“How am I supposed to get anything done when you’re acting like such a brat?” he asks, his voice gruff. 

Clarke trails her fingers up and down his chest. “Just give me what I want, and I’ll let you work.” She looks up at him through her eyelashes. 

Bellamy wraps his arms around her and grabs her ass, thrusting his hips into hers and letting her grind against his steadily hardening dick as he crashes his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. He licks into her mouth as he backs her up against the nearest wall. She wraps her arms around his neck and lets out a high-pitched mewl when he bites down on her lower lip and sucks it into his mouth.

“Is this what you want, huh? This is what you’ve been whining about for the last two hours?” he asks as his hand wraps tightly around the back of her knee and he hikes her leg up over his hip to thrust hard against her core. 

Clarke’s mouth falls open and a desperate sound comes out as she lets her head fall back. “Fuck, Bell, baby, please fuck me. I promise I’ll be good, after.”

“Oh, I know you’ll be good after. You’ll be too fucking tired to move,” he promises with a growl. Bellamy drops her leg and quickly undoes the snap on her jeans, kneeling, and taking the jeans with him. “Take these off,” he commands when they’re at her ankles. 

He presses his nose against her clit and Clarke whines at the contact. “Please, Bell,” she begs, her hands finding his hair. 

“Fuck, baby, you smell so good.” He slides his thumb down to the wet patch on her cotton panties. “Already dripping wet. You’re such a needy girl.”

Clarke tries to move her hips, but his hand on her thigh stills her. “Please, Bell.”

“Shut up, Clarke, or you won’t get anything.” His eyes are blazing with power and it makes her even wetter. She nods. “Good girl.”

Bellamy slides his hand down her thigh to the back of her knee and hikes it over his shoulder. He pushes her underwear aside and stretches her labia apart with his thumbs. He doesn’t give her warning before licking a fat strip right from her soaking opening to her clit. Her breath stutters as her head falls back.

“What do you say?” He stops and waits for her answer.

“Thank you,” she pants. 

“You’re such a good girl, Clarke. So obedient.”

He goes back to licking at her clit, alternating between slow, full licks and hard slashes with the tip of his tongue. He has her knees bucking in less than a minute. 

“Put your other leg up,” he tells her. 

Bellamy keeps teasing the sensitive nub as he helps her bring her second leg over his shoulder so that he can hold her up as he presses her back against the wall. This way, she’s at his mercy. 

“You’re so pretty, sweet girl,” he tells her when he pulls his mouth away from her pussy, his chin covered in her juices. He doesn’t want to give her the orgasm she needs right away. “Look at you. God, look at this beautiful cunt. It’s so pink and wet and throbbing. You want to come, don’t you, Clarke?”

She swallows hard before nodding. 

“Use your words.”

“Yes,” she sighs. “Yes, please let me come.” 

“Not yet, beautiful. I want to tease those perky nipples of yours first.”

She whines, unable to stop herself. “Bellamy, please. You can’t just stop. Not now. Please, let me come.”

He pinches her left nipple. Hard. For a second, he forgets to discipline her, too mesmerized by the sight of her muscles clenching as she searches for her release. “We talked about this, Clarke. Who decides when you get to come?”

“You.” She moans as her tits fill his hands and he squeezes the heavy globes.

“What did you say?” he prompts.

“You decide when I get to come, Bellamy.”

“Good girl.” 

He slides his index into her mouth, and she bends down to take it hungrily. Clarke lavs her tongue around his thick digit and coats it in her spit. He pulls it out with a wet popping sound. Without any warning, Bellamy inserts his finger into her tight pussy up to his second knuckle. She takes it easily and nearly screams when he crooks it and finds that spot inside of her that drives her wild. Clarke thrusts her hips as Bellamy adds another finger.

“I’m going to put my mouth on you, Clarke,” Bellamy warns as his fingers keep pumping in and out of her. “And you’re only allowed to come once you feel my tongue. I want to taste how bad you want me.”

“Yes, Bellamy,” she acquiesces.

He licks her clit once, twice, then sucks it hard into his mouth and she’s screaming and cursing above him. One hand fists in his hair, the other plays with her tits and pinches her nipples, and she thrusts against his eagerly awaiting mouth. Bellamy laps up the juices that flow out of her, pulls his fingers out so he can thrust his tongue into her and taste more of her. His hand grips her thigh and his thumb presses down on her clit. The pressure combined with the feeling of his tongue buried deep in her cunt, searching for more has her writhing against him in a second orgasm before the first is even really over.

He switches to slow kitten-licks when her hand loosens in his hair and doesn’t stopped until her panting has eased and she’s come down from her high. He pets her thigh soothly as she slows her breathing and meets her eyes as he wipes his chin on her with a smirk.

“Can you stand up?” he asks her.

She nods. Carefully, Bellamy slides her legs down from where they’d locked against his neck. Once she’s on her feet, he slowly kisses his way up her body, leaving bite marks as he goes, until he reaches her mouth. He meets her lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth so she can taste herself. His erection presses hard against the front of his jeans and he rubs himself against his girlfriend’s hip.

“Can you feel how hard you make me, Clarke?”

“Yes, baby. Let me make you feel good. Please.”

“Oh, you will.” 

He turns her around and fists his hand in her hair, guiding her forward until she’s bent over the arm of the sofa they’d been sitting on. Clarke hisses and jerks back when the rough fabric of the couch brushes against her still sensitive clit. 

“Ready?” Bellamy slides his jeans off, and his cock stands tall and hard. 

He moves forward and his dick slides along her slick folds, gathering her arousal and mixing it with his own precum as he teases her entrance.

Clarke moves her hips back, eager to feel him inside of her. His hand tightens, and another on her shoulder stills her. “Who’s in charge, Clarke.”

“You are, Bellamy. I’m sorry. Please don’t stop, Bell. I didn’t mean to.”

He smiles and kisses along the divots of her spine. “I know, princess. Just don’t do it again.”

“Yes, sir.”

He groans and slides all the way into her. She’s only ever called him by his name during sex, never gone so far as to use the title. Her chuckle tells him that she knows exactly what she’s done. He’s too far gone to do anything but deliver a sharp spank to her ass as he continues fucking into her. 

Clarke keens every time her aching clit brushes along the couch, but her walls flutter around his cock, and he knows she’s close, so he relents. His dick is red and throbbing when he pulls out of her, the white drops forming fast at the tip of the fat head.

“Ready to come, sweet thing?” he asks, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. 

She nods.

He thrust his dick all the way into her and she nearly falls forward with the force of it. He lets go of her hair and wraps his arms around her to play with her tits. He repeats the action until he knows that he can’t hold back any longer.

“Come for me, Clarke,” he orders, and she does. 

She’s loud as she cries his name with every jerk of his hips, and he doesn’t stop until he’s sure that she’s managed to milk every drop of cum out of him.

“Good girl,” he says, brushing her hair off her neck, slick with sweat, and kissing her softly.

Clarke turns her head to find his lips with a satisfied smile. “God, I love it when you take control like that.”

He smirks as he pulls his softening dick out of her. “Good. I love making you happy.”

“Come snuggle with me?”

“Anything you want, princess,” he says, nuzzling her shoulder.

“You might need to carry me, though,” Clarke says with a laugh. 

He turns her around and picks her up bridal style to carry her to their bedroom.

“I love you, Bell,” Clarke says, snuggling into his side once they're both tucked under the sheets.

“I love you more,” he counters, kissing her sweetly, assignments be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I do **actual** writing in my spare time! Come find me at [@pascale_writes](https://twitter.com/pascale_writes) or let's hang out on [Tumblr](http://youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
